Ent-Ice-Ing Treats
by Kiruka-chan
Summary: A SheZow fic; a continuation of A She-Mingly Perfect Duo. Coldfinger visits his favorite ice cream parlor only to discover that it's been closed for repairs and a police investigation. Enraged, Coldfinger hunts around Megadale for the perpetrator, but things get a lot more complicated than he had thought they would. (One OC. Rated T for some suggestive scenes and violence.)


Ent-Ice-Ing Treats

_A SheZow fic by Kiruka_

* * *

"What an...ice day for an ice cream!" Coldfinger talked to himself as he walked along the sidewalk, heading for his favorite ice cream parlor. Megadale's residents, for the most part, would always either avoid or ignore him whenever he went out as of late. Although he was once able to fit in relatively well, things took a turn for the worse after the events of the most recent SheZowCon. After around fifteen minutes of walking, Coldfinger arrived at his destination. It was not what he expected, though. The ice cream parlor's window had been smashed, and police were at the scene, getting information from the owner. The parlor itself was closed while the case was being dealt with and repairs were being planned. "...GAH!" Coldfinger stepped back, shocked. He then ran over to the police officers. "Who did this?!"

One of the officers looked at Coldfinger with a slight frown. "Oh, it's YOU." He then turned to the other officer. "Isn't this guy still wanted? For that whole SheZowCon fiasco?"

The other one continued to write down information about the ice cream parlor case. "Don't bother. There's only two of us, and we're doing the job we were assigned."

The first officer growled a bit before sighing. He turned back to Coldfinger. "Listen, Blizzard Man..."

"It's not "BLIZZARD MAN"! It's "Coldfinger"!" Coldfinger protested.

"According to a witness, around midnight last night, a caped girl with pigtails broke in and stole some ice cream. She didn't take any money or anything," the officer told.

"The ice cream is no big deal," the owner added. "But the window..."

"NO BIG DEAL?!" Coldfinger yelled at the owner. "It's ICE CREAM! The greatest of the world's treats!" He then glared at the police officers. "You two better find her before I do!" Storming off in a rage, Coldfinger's eye twitched as he looked around the area.

* * *

A half-pipe had been set up in one of Megadale's parks, due mainly to SheZow's super strength. Looking at his work, SheZow smiled. "She-yeah!" SheZow turned back into Guy, and was wearing a helmet. Maz passed him his skateboard. "I now call today's board meeting to order!" Guy exclaimed, holding his skateboard in the air.

"YEAH!" Maz cheered. The two of them showed off for a while, occasionally attracting the attention of the passersby. One boy, none other than Morgan, stopped to watch for quite a while, sitting down and leaning against a tree. After a couple more minutes, Guy was intrigued by Morgan's attentiveness. He hopped down from the half-pipe and walked over to Morgan.

"You like skateboarding, too, dude?" Guy inquired.

"Um..." Morgan turned away. "Well, it's good enough to watch. Taking it easy for a bit. I didn't sleep well."

Guy blinked. The boy's voice sounded strangely familiar, but he couldn't remember why. "Ah, so you don't wanna join in?"

"Not really."

"Oh. Well, enjoy the show, then!" Guy headed back over to the half-pipe.

"Who's that?" Maz asked.

"I dunno. He seems nice enough. Just sort of...low-energy, you know? He's cool with watching."

"Whoa, so we have a fan? We could turn pro!" Maz commented.

"What's this "we"? You haven't even mastered A Guy Thing yet!" Guy laughed.

"You'll see, I'll come up with my own awesome trick sometime!" Maz assured. The two got back to their skateboarding. They continued for another ten minutes or so. Morgan continued to watch them, stretching occasionally.

"Hey, Maz," Guy elbowed Maz when both of them had stopped for a break.

"Yeah?"

Guy held up his skateboard and grinned. "All aBOARD!"

Maz laughed. "Step up your game, Guy!" He held up his own skateboard. "I'm feeling awfully BOARD over here!" The two of them then fell down onto the grass beside the half-pipe and rolled around, laughing non-stop.

"Just ignore them, sweetie," a passing mother said to her child.

A middle-aged man walking his dog passed by. "Kids these days...just what is the Board of Education doing?"

Guy snickered. "Did you hear that, Maz? There's a BOARD of Education!" The two friends laughed even harder. The man kept going, pretending not to hear.

"Yeah! I'm really BORED of education!" Maz commented. Guy slapped the ground repeatedly while clutching his side with his other hand. Maz's expression suddenly turned serious as he pulled Guy to his feet. "...Maz, what are you-!"

"Sssh!" Maz led Guy behind a tree and looked around the side of it. "Look!" Guy looked where Maz was looking. Coldfinger was walking around the park seemingly randomly, turning his head from side to side, an irritated expression on his face. Guy and Maz ducked back behind the tree. Morgan eyed Coldfinger but didn't move, not worried in the slightest.

"Ice see that this is going to be a long day..." Coldfinger sighed. He continued onward.

Guy looked at his ring. "Hey, what gives, ring?! The She-S-P didn't warn me about this!"

"Well...maybe Coldfinger isn't actually doing anything...evil?" Maz asked.

"He looks like he's out for blood, though," Guy replied. "I'm just going to do this myself. You go, g-" Maz silenced Guy by covering Guy's mouth with his hand.

"Not yet. He doesn't know that SheZow is onto him," Maz informed. "Let's tail him for a while. See what he's up to."

"...Okay, yeah. Good thinking, bro," Guy agreed with a smile. The two of them followed Coldfinger from a safe distance.

Morgan raised an eyebrow. "...Huh? Well, whatever." Morgan shut his eyes and leaned back, when suddenly, he heard the distinctive music of an ice cream truck a distance away. He opened one eye. "...Don't mind if I do! Hee hee hee!" He then took off, taking a different path than Coldfinger was taking.

* * *

Having been moving faster than the others, Morgan got out of the park first, and stood on a sidewalk. There was a fair amount of traffic passing by the area that the park was situated in. "Trigger...trigger...!" He looked frantically from side to side, and even up. "Hmmm...well, I guess I could just go with THAT again, today." Facing away from the oncoming traffic, Morgan jumped backwards onto the road. The sound of blaring horns filled the area as a car swerved to avoid the boy, veering into the opposite lane and colliding with another car. A pickup truck also avoided Morgan, driving onto the sidewalk and hitting a speed limit sign. Before any of the drivers could get out of their vehicles, Morgan was enveloped in red energy and laughed up a storm, transforming into SheBang.

* * *

Coldfinger had arrived at the ice cream truck. He looked around, and then started talking to the driver. He gave the driver some money, and the driver then handed Coldfinger a blue popsicle. He licked it contently.

"You have a nice day, Coldfinger!" The driver waved goodbye to him. The truck did not move from its position, though, as the driver was hoping to attract the park-goers.

"Hmmm...ice suspect that if I stay close for long enough, that that ice cream stealing girl will show up! And then..." Coldfinger produced an ice claw from his wrist. "HeheheheHAHAHAHA!" He then went back to licking the popsicle. Sounds of colliding vehicles and horn blaring could be heard in the distance. Coldfinger paid it no mind as Guy and Maz continued to watch him, hiding in a couple of bushes.

"...Whoa!" Guy exclaimed. He ducked down and headed back into the park.

Maz followed. "Hey, Guy, where you going?"

"She-S-P!" Guy explained. He hid behind a tree as he was forcibly transformed into SheZow. Afterward, he stepped back into view and sighed. "Drat...it must've been those loud noises off in the distance. There's probably trouble. Can you keep an eye on Coldfinger while I go check it out? I'll come back and get you if there's a fight, but it was probably just an accident."

Maz saluted. "You can leave it to me! See you soon, SheZow." SheZow flashed a smile and then ran off using super speed. Maz went back to his position; Coldfinger hadn't moved an inch.

* * *

At the scene of the accident, SheBang was nowhere to be seen. SheZow arrived and looked around.

"HEY! It's SheZow!" one of the drivers pointed out. Everyone looked happy to see him. SheZow waved and smiled.

"What happened here? Is everyone alright?" SheZow's expression turned serious.

"Well, my car's seen better days...but at least the airbag saved me from a trip to the hospital...or the morgue."

SheZow eyed some of the damage. He used his super strength to attempt to bend the vehicles back into shape. They still looked pretty shoddy, but were better off than before.

"Some kid jumped onto the road. People tried to swerve away, and..."

"Yeah. And something weird happened. Some sort of red...fireball? And then there was a girl, dressed in red, and wore a cape..."

"I saw that too! And she vanished! Poof! Gone!"

SheZow's eyes went wide. "Oh no..."

"Do you know her?"

SheZow sighed. "I know OF her. She and I don't really get along." SheZow did his best to get the road flowing properly again. Suddenly, two police cars showed up. Two officers stepped out of each car. "Oh, good! Hey, can you guys handle this? I need to get going!"

One of the officers raised an eyebrow. "Do whatever you gotta do, SheZow. It's not like you get paid, right?"

SheZow blinked. "You...you're right! I DON'T! This sucks..." SheZow muttered something to himself, then took off, looking around for SheBang.

* * *

"Ice so look forward to breaking that girl! And not in the good way!" Coldfinger then paused and pondered. "Wait...it WILL be good for me! But not for her!" He burst out laughing once again as he finished his popsicle.

"Ugh," Maz muttered. "Could this guy be any more awkward?" Maz's eyes went wide when he noticed SheBang appear in front of the ice cream truck. Coldfinger's hands twitched, but he waited to see what SheBang would do.

The driver had never encountered SheBang before. "Hi, little lady! What would you like?"

SheBang closed his eyes and smiled, putting his hands on his cheeks. "Hee hee! A couple scoops of vanilla on a waffle cone!"

"Comin' right up!" the driver stepped further back into the truck. A minute passed, and he returned with the ice cream and handed it to SheBang. "So that'll be..."

"Free?"

"Er, no..."

SheBang smiled and aimed her Laser Hair Dryer at the driver. "C'moooon! I don't have any money, but I'm hungry!"

"Is that a...blow dryer? Anyway, I can't go giving away free ice cre-" SheBang aimed his weapon to the side and fired several shots at a tree, putting holes in it. Its weakened state caused it to collapse onto the ground. "Ah...ha ha ha-! You just run along now..." The driver quickly got into the front of the truck and drove off.

"YOU!" Coldfinger spat, jumping to his feet. "Ice cream thief! You ruined the parlor, too, didn't you?"

SheBang licked his ice cream and narrowed his eyes at Coldfinger. "...So? I needed to keep the chaos going. And it's not like I did a ton of damage."

"I don't CARE!" Coldfinger clenched his fist and pointed at SheBang with his opposite hand. "YOU ruined my trip to the ice cream parlor!"

SheBang tilted his head. "...Oh."

"Wh...WHAT KIND OF RESPONSE IS THAT?!"

SheBang shrugged and continued licking his ice cream. "I don't know..."

Coldfinger's anger continued to build. He stepped closer to SheBang. Maz continued to watch from a safe distance. SheBang looked up at Coldfinger with innocent eyes. "HA! I'm not falling for the "cute" routine!" Coldfinger fired a blast of icy wind at SheBang, only for SheBang to teleport away and appear sitting down on a branch of one of the trees at the edge of the park. He winked at Coldfinger while licking the ice cream again. At this point, Maz sneaked away, looking for something he could use.

SheZow arrived at the scene, seeing Coldfinger using his powers to blast the park with blizzard after blizzard, not being able to hit SheBang thanks to his teleporting. "HEY! Coldfinger!"

Coldfinger turned around. "SheZow...!"

"If you want to ice something, ice a cake, not the park!" SheZow told.

"I'm not TRYING to hit the park, I'm trying to hit HER!" Coldfinger growled, pointing.

"...Who? Where?" SheZow asked, looking where Coldfinger was pointing. There was no one there.

"No, no! She was RIGHT THERE! I swear!" Coldfinger protested. "Wait...why am I even TALKING to you?" Coldfinger produced a pair of icy claws and lunged at SheZow, who drew his Laser Lipstick. SheZow parried one claw with his own blade, and grabbed Coldfinger's other arm with his free hand. "I'll just take care of YOU first!"

SheZow leaned back, using Coldfinger's momentum to his advantage and kicking him straight up into the air. On his way back down, SheZow hit him with a She-Slap, sending him flying into a tree.

SheBang appeared behind the tree and giggled, staying out of SheZow's field of view. "Wow! What a loser!" He then vanished again.

"SHUT UP!" Coldfinger hissed. He got back up and summoned several of his snowman minions to occupy SheZow, while he looked around for SheBang again. "I'm going to find you, and do terrible, terrible things to you...!"

SheZow quickly cut through the snowmen, trying not to let Coldfinger out of his sight. After finishing the last one off, SheZow produced a Boomerang Brush and threw it at Coldfinger. Coldfinger, however, was looking SheZow's way when he did so, and conjured up a wall of ice around his own size to deflect the boomerang. As SheZow approached, attempting to get back into melee range, Coldfinger struck the ice wall with his palm, causing it to shatter, and SheZow to be pelted with ice shards.

"AAAHH!" SheZow cried. A couple of the shards had got one of his eyes. He jumped back a couple of times.

"What's this, SheZow? Not so gung-ho anymore?" Coldfinger inquired. He then held his hands forward and let loose with a blast of icy wind. SheZow's vision was obscured as he held his arms in front of him and attempted to move forward. All of a sudden, the wind felt a lot weaker.

SheZow opened his eyes to see a metal trash can sitting in front of him. "Huh...? When did that get there?" He knelt down behind it. The garbage can then stood up on legs, which protruded from the bottom. Coldfinger ceased his attack, astonished by what he was seeing. To SheZow's surprise, the lid raised, revealing a paper bag.

"You okay, SheZow?!"

"...Is that you, M-"

"It's not "Maz"! It's "Garbage Man"!" Maz turned to face SheZow, revealing that the paper bag on his face has two eye holes cut into it.

"...That's gross, dude. Why would you do that?" SheZow asked, cringing.

"It's how I roll."

"Still though! Who knows what's been in-"

"It's HOW I ROLL, SheZow."

Coldfinger raised an eyebrow. "Another one? What happened to Meateor Man?"

"He...uh...died," SheZow explained.

"Your sidekicks sure die a lot," Coldfinger commented.

"Yeah, they do that." SheZow scratched the back of his head.

"You ought to PAY THEM A VISIT!" Coldfinger produced a large ice chunk in his hand and threw it at SheZow. Maz grabbed the trash can lid from his head and held it in front of him as a shield, standing in front of SheZow. The force of the ice chunk hitting the lid caused him to recoil a bit, but he was unharmed.

"Still don't like this one?" Maz asked SheZow.

"I don't. Not one bit. Garbage is gross, and I will NEVER be a garbage man when I grow up," SheZow replied. "Er...garbage lady. Either way." A blast of energy flew toward Maz at a downward angle, hitting his garbage can armor from the side and sending him rolling into a tree.

"...Owww..."

"Garbage Man!" SheZow cried. He looked around; the attack clearly hadn't come from Coldfinger.

Coldfinger produced a frozen claw on one hand. "Where are you looking?!" Coldfinger slashed SheZow, sending him tumbling across the grass. Many people were watching the battle at this point, but staying a safe distance away. Coldfinger laughed. He stopped suddenly when he was hit in the head by a thrown acorn. "Who's there? Is it-"

SheBang jumped down from a tree, his ice cream finished. "Surely a COOL guy like you has done his share of girl-chasing!" SheBang tilted his head and smiled with a giggle. He then turned around and took off running. "So chase me! Chase me!"

"You little-!" Coldfinger followed after him. Lacking super speed and refraining from teleporting, SheBang was only able to stay ahead by a small margin. He led Coldfinger deeper into the park, leaving SheZow and Maz behind.

SheZow got back up and ran to check on Maz. "Hey, are you okay?!" He offered Maz his hand.

Maz took SheZow's hand and was pulled up to his feet by SheZow. "Yeah, I'm good. Sorry, I didn't do a very good job this time around..."

SheZow poked Maz's forehead and smiled at him. "Don't be so hard on yourself, dude. Just..."

"Yeah?"

"...Just take a shower when you get home. Something smells."

"We gonna go after Coldfinger?"

"...I say we wait. SheBang's around here somewhere. We'll let them duke it out, and then I'll deal the finishing blow to the tired out winner."

"Oh, wow. That's sneaky. I like it," Maz commented, chuckling.

* * *

"GET BACK HERE! I'm going to avenge the fallen ice creams!" Coldfinger shouted. He froze the ground in front of him and jumped onto it, freezing the ground further ahead as he moved forward. The resulting speed was letting him gain on SheBang. SheBang produced his Laser Hair Dryer, dropped one of his Compact Sticky Bombs on the ground in front of him and teleported a distance to the left, before hitting a button on the back of his weapon. The bomb exploded, hitting Coldfinger with a blast of energy and knocking him into the air. Coldfinger landed on his back on the ground, groaning.

SheBang teleported in front of Coldfinger and put away his Laser Hair Dryer. "You know, there's something I've always wanted to try..." SheBang grinned and pulled Coldfinger up, holding his arms down with his own. Coldfinger couldn't move, as SheBang was using his super strength to restrain him.

Coldfinger narrowed his eyes at SheBang. "What are you-" Coldfinger was interrupted as SheBang closed his eyes and kissed Coldfinger on the lips.

"Mmmmm...!" SheBang let out a cute moan as he kept the kiss going. Coldfinger was shocked by what was happening, and couldn't do anything about it. SheBang then opened his eyes and pushed Coldfinger to the ground before putting his own face in his hands. "Hee hee heeeee...I finally did it! I kissed a boy!" SheBang fell to the ground, giggling wildly and rolling back and forth. He wrapped himself with his arms and was breathing heavily.

"Eeeehhhh..." Coldfinger was put off by SheBang's strange behavior, even without knowing that SheBang was a boy as well. Coldfinger shook his head. "Oh, you're GOOD! But I'm still not falling for it!" Coldfinger blasted SheBang with a blizzard. SheBang, too engrossed in his fantasies, didn't teleport away and was hit by the attack. Coldfinger kept up the pressure, burying SheBang in snow. After a minute passed, he finally paused and walked over to the snow pile. Muffled sounds could be heard from within it. He kicked SheBang a few times, hearing more sounds. Coldfinger then reached down into the snow pile and pulled SheBang out of it, holding him up with both arms. SheBang's eyes were shut almost all the way, and his entire body was shivering. Dropping SheBang on the ground, Coldfinger laughed. "WEAKLING! That's all you've got?" SheBang opened his eyes slightly wider, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Quit that! I'm the former president of the SheZow fan club! I've been exposed to years of feminine charm! IT WON'T WORK." Coldfinger looked back and forth. "Speaking of SheZow..." SheZow and Maz had been observing, but hadn't been spotted by Coldfinger yet. "Oh, forget her! I'll just imprison this one! Her costume, and powers...the two have to be connected somehow! An INTERROGATION is in order!" Coldfinger picked up SheBang and carried him over his shoulder, heading in the direction of his home. SheBang was too cold and exhausted to fight back. His eyes closed.

"Whoa..." Maz commented.

"That's...I don't know what to think. On the one hand, if SheBang is captured, he won't be causing trouble anymore, but..." SheZow pondered out loud. "And Kelly DID want SheBang captured..."

"She wanted US to capture her, SheZow, not for Coldfinger to do it!" Maz corrected.

"Oh, whatever. I'm done with this. Let's go home," SheZow decided. Maz sighed and followed his friend. "She-yeah!" SheZow transformed back into Guy. "Just don't tell Kelly. I don't want to have to hear any of her, "The REAL SheZow wouldn't abandon someone in trouble, even if they had wronged her in the past!". Seriously, I hope Coldfinger offs her. SheBang, that is. Not Kelly."

"I hear ya," Maz agreed.

* * *

Returning home, Coldfinger carried SheBang into his room and sat him on the floor. Coldfinger used his powers to encase SheBang in ice, leaving only his head and shoulders exposed to the air. "HeheheheheHAHAHAHAHA! Too easy! With this, I bet I can even take down SheZow HERSELF next time!" Coldfinger clapped his hands on SheBang's cheeks. "Wakey, wakey!"

SheBang slowly opened his eyes. "Where am I...?"

"You're in my lair!" Coldfinger laughed.

SheBang looked around, and then down at himself. He struggled, but even the super strength was no good without being able to move his limbs. "Oh. That would explain that."

"How does it feel to be so helpless, you sneaky little ice cream thief?!" Coldfinger growled.

"Timmy!" a voice greeted from outside the door to Coldfinger's room. It was Coldfinger's mother. "Did you bring a friend over? Would you two like anything to eat?"

"We're FINE, Mother!" Coldfinger insisted. "And it's not "Timmy"! It's "Coldfinger"!"

"You sure? I made chocolate chip cookies!"

SheBang perked up. "Food!"

Coldfinger groaned. "FINE! Yes, Mother, we'd like some cookies!" Half a minute later, there was a knock on the door. Coldfinger opened it and was handed a plate of cookies. The cookies themselves were fairly small. "THANK you. We'd like to be ALONE now!"

"Alright, you two have fun!"

Coldfinger closed the door. "I love Mother, but she really needs to take a hint sometimes." He eyed the cookies. "These look awfully good...and they're not hot at all. Double good." Coldfinger ate one. He looked at SheBang. SheBang stared at the cookies intently, drooling slightly. Grinning, Coldfinger walked over to him. "You want some, don't you?"

"Yes, please!" SheBang confirmed. "I haven't gotten to eat much lately..."

"Fine. Here's the deal." Coldfinger set the plate down on the ground and held up a single cookie. "I'm going to ask you questions, and you're going to answer. You get one cookie for each answer. If you don't know, or I think you're making it up, you don't get a cookie. Understand?!" SheBang nodded. "Good. First question: who exactly are you?"

"I'm SheBang," SheBang answered.

"Good girl!" Coldfinger fed SheBang a cookie. He chewed it happily.

"Yum!" SheBang commented, licking his lips.

"Next question: why are you stealing ice cream when you could do so much more with those powers of yours?" Coldfinger asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I try to do as little damage as possible. I'd prefer to not steal, but I don't have any money and I can't go home right now," SheBang explained. "But I like sweets. Especially vanilla ice cream."

"Aha! Down on your luck, huh..." Coldfinger fed SheBang another cookie. SheBang even licked the crumbs from Coldfinger's fingers. "Next...how are you connected to SheZow?"

"I don't know."

"...Fine, no cookie." Coldfinger held the cookie out of SheBang's reach. "Another question about you, then. Why can't you go home?"

"I can't risk being followed there. I have to kill SheZow and SheZap first," SheBang informed. Coldfinger fed him yet another cookie.

"Who is SheZap?" Coldfinger raised an eyebrow.

"An evil clone of SheZow's. She wants to kill SheZow, and other than that pretty much just loves chaos and destruction. She has different powers, too. That's all I know."

"Oh, very nice info!" Coldfinger exclaimed, feeding SheBang a fourth cookie. SheBang was looking incredibly happy, despite being unable to move most of his body. "Now tell me what your agenda is."

"Agenda?"

"You wanted to do as little damage as possible...so why do you have to do any damage at all? You don't seem to be on SheZow's side, but you also don't seem to have any real...ambitions."

SheBang stared at the ground. "It's...this look. I like it. A lot. I can't get enough of it. I love it so much that I'm willing to run away from home and destroy things just to keep it going longer."

"A transformation? Very much like SheZow indeed." Coldfinger rubbed SheBang's head as he fed him another cookie. SheBang looked very energetic at this point. "Now tell me your true identity."

SheBang turned away, his cheeks puffed. "NO."

Coldfinger growled. "Have it your way." Coldfinger made SheBang watch as he ate the rest of the cookies. SheBang didn't look that upset about it. Turning back to SheBang, Coldfinger produced an icy blade on his right wrist. "Maybe I can try some negative motivation instead. What do you say to me cutting those pigtails off?"

SheBang burst out laughing. "I say...you're DEAD!" He then winked at Coldfinger, firing a super-heated beam from his right eye. He focused the beam on the blade first, melting it. He then guided the beam along Coldfinger's entire arm, melting it as well.

"AAAHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Coldfinger panicked, staring in shock at the stump that had once been his arm. SheBang continued to laugh as he fired the beam again, this time melting Coldfinger's left leg. Collapsing to the ground and still screaming in pain, Coldfinger was completely helpless before the prisoner that he had assumed to be helpless himself.

"Well, it's been fun!" SheBang then focused the beam on the ice that he was encased it. He freed his right arm first and used his super strength to smash the ice around his left arm. Using both arms now, he smashed through the rest of it, freeing himself. Walking over to Coldfinger, SheBang looked down at him and giggled.

"You...AAGGGHHH!" Coldfinger was still in tremendous pain.

"Listen close, Coldfinger. I only let you capture me so I'd know where to FIND you. Never come after me again, or I'll be over here in a flash, slaughtering your beloved mother," SheBang told, getting down on his hands and knees and bringing his face right up close to Coldfinger's. He then licked Coldfinger's cheek as Coldfinger winced. "You keep fighting the good fight and take care of SheZow for me, 'kay?" SheBang giggled before busting a hole in the wall with his fist and then teleporting out of Coldfinger's sight.

Coldfinger looked out through the hole that SheBang had made in the wall. "So, you can't teleport THROUGH things. How...lame." Coldfinger laid on the ground, groaning, his melted arm and leg slowly regenerating as a result of the icy room.

* * *

SheBang appeared back in the park and hid behind a tree before being forcibly transformed back into Morgan. It was already getting dark outside. "Well, that was...fun." Morgan licked his lips. "That's one problem out of the way. And as far as SheZow knows, I'm long gone!" Morgan found that the halfpipe that Guy and Maz had been using was still set up, but the two skateboarders were nowhere to be seen. He laid down on it, shutting his eyes and smiling.

* * *

**- The End -**


End file.
